


Be Strong

by Lunarlux



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Future Fic, Gen, I am a HORRIBLE PERSON, I forgot danny/isaac whoops, Implied Character Death, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarlux/pseuds/Lunarlux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love you. Be strong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Strong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tylerposeysjawline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerposeysjawline/gifts).



> So I originally submitted this on Tylerposeysjawline.tumblr.com. She is amazing go check her out. This made people cry. Tell me what you think! Enjoy!

When I wake up and your right there beside me. It’s worth it. All the fights, all the screaming, I never loved you, you’re a monster, is gone. It means nothing whatsoever. And that’s okay. To see the soft smile on your lips and wonder what you’re dreaming about. It makes me feel warm in my chest, and that’s all the reassurance I need. Whatever we said in the past that was full of hate is faded and smudged because those memories don’t matter. The first kiss, the first touch, the first time, wedding day, birth of our children, cradled in protected pockets of my mind, savoring each moment, smile, wrinkle, hair, clothes, lining waiting for you to come back. Sometimes I wonder what would've happened if I told you not to go for a run. I should have said I love you, but instead I said bring some milk. They said your last dying whisper was, “Tell my family I love them, be strong and brave.” I have, and always will love you, but I am not strong or brave. I will be for you, for our family. I have to. You would've been too. I always run my hands over your side of the bed; it will always be your side. Your scent is slowly fading, and it hurts my heart. It’s been a year since you were hit by a car, but this wound in my heart is still wide open and bleeding. They tell me making letters to your loved ones will help. So here is mine. Laura is turning twelve today, but you know that. Luca didn't want to eat his vegetables, and he picked up your habit of glaring at them, like if he tried hard enough they’ll disappear. Scott and Allison are having triplets this time, and you’d be saying how they’d have amazing jaw lines. Erica and Boyd are in Berlin for a conference, and they think they might want to settle down soon. Isaac and Danny got a dog named Pepper. Lydia is pregnant and Jackson is shoving everyone out of her way (he even punched a guy too). I know you know all of this, because you’re watching. I know you are. With that fond smile of yours, the way it’s there, but it’s not at the same time, amusement filling your eyes. God do I miss your eyes. The way they were blue but not blue, and green but not, and all of the flecks of different colors creating a kaleidoscope on your face. Your soft black hair pushing up slightly, and your muscles you worked so god damn hard for. The way you’d touch my face with the pads your fingers as if you’d break me. The way you’d love so hard and to protect everyone around you. I’ll never forget you. I hope you know that. Of course you do, you could always tell even if I wasn't saying it. Everyone misses you. I miss you, I love you. Be strong.  
Love, Stiles


End file.
